Goku
Goku's Biography Goku was born on June 11, 797 He is one of the best main characters in the Series, In the DBZ industry, Goku made his first appearance in the late 1990s in Dragonball Series and then on the First Episode of Dragonball Z, He made his first appearance on The Arrival of Raditz and since then he became extremely populat all over the universe appealing Children, teenagers, adults and senior citizens as well. In Mugen Ultimate All-Star Z, Goku is the first main protagonist of the series (Unlike Mario in the Super Mario Bros Z Series) Goku is one of the brave and talent Saiyans that lived on earth and hero of the Whole Universe Prior to Mugen Ultimate All-Star Z, He was found by an old man name Grandpa Gohan when He was only a little child from Planet Vegeta a few days later he fell into a revine and injured his head then couple days later He because one of the First Saiyans that has good heart than the evil ones, On Chirstmas Day in 2009 During his training with his son Gohan, Battling and Defeating the Judgment Squad and Onslaught and wished back Raditz to give him another Chance but before all does happen He was training alone and a whole bunch of Characters from different Deminsions has appeared for some serious reasons and it's very unknown to find out, He meets Master Ryu, Ken, Honda and Sakura including the Super Heroes from the classic series (Wolverine, Juggernaut (He's good now) and a bunch more from different dimensions He, His Rival Vegeta and the other Heroes team up and prevent the evil antagonist Every Villain from different dimensions from taking over the world and destroying the Entire Universe, And he also Has a new Ghost Friend name Gengar from Pokemon, in ordering to help the others outsmart The Judgment Squad and Onslaught more worst next year in 2011 and a special thing about him He loves to eat, He Married Chi-Chi at the end of the Dragonball Series and has two sons ( Gohan May 28, 757 and Goten July 7, 767) and in the future is the grandfather of Gohan and Videl's Daughter, Pan. Goku's Fighting Style Goku's Style is still the same from the DBZ Series, when he's in deep trouble or loosing to a villain he snaps and Turns into a Super Saiyan, however on serious and critical several occasions he is seen as being far too slow than Vegeta to keep up with the fighting of Onslaught, and other Villains but with The Full Power Super Saiyan Transformation, Goku is nearly Faster and Powerful than Captain Ginyu and Bowser in Episode 8. Goku's Personality Goku's personality has not changed at all from the games and television series, He cares about all the people, living things and including the other heroes and is always willing to help and protect them if they are injured or dead, even his saiyan rival Vegeta who still wants to kill him, Goku seems to have a higher overall friendly relationship with Krillin, Mario, and Ryu even almost have a relationship with his older brother Raditz who kidnapped Gohan, when Gohan was only 2 years old.